Mitternacht
by Jediempress
Summary: Demyx and Riku. Written for ChibiFrubaGirl. One shot. First time doing this type of thing so please review!


I can not believe I wrote this but since ChibiFrubaGirl asked soooo nicely and I love that much, here it is.

Title is the song by E. Nomine I was listing to when I finished this.

Oh, and I still don't own them but I've saved up 30 bucks toward 'em!

_PLEASE review this one!_

"Demyx! Where are you?"

The blonde sighed. He knew that voice and he knew this was not going to be a pleasant visit. Then again, they never were then it came to the other members of the Organization. No one ever just popped by to say 'hey, how's it going?' or 'how's that new song?'. No, apparently he was only there to be the butt of the others' jokes.

What was it about him that made him such an easy target? Yeah, he was kinda girlish he guessed but Marluxia had waay surpassed him there and NO ONE picked on him. Maybe it was the scythe.

Zexion rounded the door frame and into the room. "Where is my spare coat?"

"How should I know?" Demyx lightly stroked the strings of his sitar. Little puddles of water appeared on the floor, pooling into four perfect circles.

"Because last time my coat went missing, you had 'borrowed' it for that-"

Demyx looked at him sharply.

"-friend of yours." Zexion finished.

"Well, that's not the case this time."

"Agh! Then where is it?"

"Have you asked Roxas? I heard him and Axel going at it last night and something about Axel burning his coat."

The slant banged man fumed. "Damn those two. I swear, for beings without hearts they have a carnal lust for each other that defies all logic."

Demyx only nodded agreement. He was only half paying attention any way. Picking a few more chords, he watched his little pools swirl in uplifted patterns. Now if he could just get them leap the way he wanted…

"Working on a new song or is this the same one?"

"The same. I want it perfect."

Zexion folded his arms. "I've never seen you so focused. If we had hearts, I'd say you were really taken with this mysterious suitor of yours."

He shrugged still working on finding the right notes.

"Do you even know his name?"

"Nope."

Zexion shook his head. "I guess it really doesn't matter, does it? It's not like a relationship can last without emotions."

He turned and left leaving Demyx to ponder this. This exact subject was one he knew everyone in the Organization debated amongst themselves. Roxas was particularly known for brooding on it. He wouldn't be surprised if the youngest of them one day just left to find his own answers. Xemnas certainly wasn't providing any.

If Nobodies truly had no hearts, how did they feel? Were they really just the memory of emotions? To spend a day within the castle, one would find a whole host of emotions, the majority being various forms of anger, hate, and in the case of a certain fiery red-head lust. But there was a sense of unity among some of them and some affection toward other members. Friendship and commradery.

There had been talk of other, deeper emotions, joy, happiness, love. These had always been more difficult to grasp. The only one among them who seemed to understand it had been Roxas and he didn't know how he knew of them.

Demyx glanced outside. Only one who lived in this world would recognize the subtle changes that marked the passing of time in the constant darkness. He set his sitar to the side and stood. It was time.

He shrugged on his coat and left his room. As he walked down the hall, he passed Zexion shouting at Roxas, who was in Axel's room. He could just see the blonde boy's rolling of the eyes and defiant posture. He really liked the kid.

He passed out the front door, down the shimmering walkway and on to the pavement. For the past two weeks, he'd walked this route each night at this same time. He figured he could walk it blind.

He walked past the monolith building, through it's courtyard to a smaller building which he entered and climbed the stairs to the roof top. He emerged from the boxed doorway and knew he was waiting. He always was.

A head of silver hair turned to the side, a light smile turning up the corners of not too thin lips. "We need to stop meeting like this."

Demyx wished he could see his eyes but that had been the other's only request. Though he had seen the young man's unclothed body, he would never remove the blindfold. Somehow, the musician believed the other still knew what he looked like.

"You picked it." He approached him and traced his jaw line.

The slim young man lifted his head a bit, clearly enjoying the simple touch. That was all he seemed to really need, soft, gentle caresses. This aroused him more than anything Demyx had done.

"We don't have long."

They never did. He knew the silvered one was searching for someone but he had refused Demyx's help. He said it was something he had to do on his own.

But every night, they met here and for a little while there was only them. Neither knew the other's name and they were content with that. Somewhere inside they knew it was better that way.

Demyx slid his hand over to cup smooth cheek, leaning in for a lengthy kiss. Then he moved on to neck and shoulders, unzipping the same type of coat Demyx wore. He didn't know where he got it and didn't bother to ask.

His blinded companion never said a word as leather was stripped off of both of them. Nor did he as movements became more frantic, both exchanging needy touches and trailing their mouths along expanses of pale skin. It wasn't until he was laid out, spread open that whimpers became soft moans that escalated when Demyx joined their bodies.

If he didn't have a heart, where did this feeling of completion come from? Why did he suddenly feel this rising in his chest when the one beneath him cried out? Where did the rush of pure bliss come from? Was it purely biological, simply memory?

As he collapsed upon the other, he knew the answer couldn't possibly be that simple. As breath settled and heighten nerves calmed, Demyx looked up into the face of this mystery man. Two weeks they had been doing this. One day it would end and this man would disappear. Or he would.

The thought brought him pain.

He slowly got up, retrieving his clothing. His partner did likewise. Once both were again dressed, the silver haired one turned to him. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

He moved to leave.

"Hey."

A pause.

"Out of curiosity, just what is your name?"

There was a long moment and Demyx didn't think he was going to answer.

"It's Riku."


End file.
